


000 (tres ceros)

by kooude



Category: South Park
Genre: Alcohol, Drug Use, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kooude/pseuds/kooude
Summary: Son las diez de la noche y no hay indicios de que algo más suceda. En ese punto Clyde está dispuesto a todo, incluso lo peor. El hecho es que va tras Kenny y termina preguntándose por qué nunca lo ha probado, por qué ha tardado tanto en seguir a Kenny, por qué sus amigos no lo han ignorado en sus cumpleaños anteriores y por qué Tweek no podría haberse ido antes.—¿No lo ves, Craig? Esto es lo que sobró.—No comiences a llorar Clyde, no es a ti a quien dejó su novio.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens, Clyde Donovan/Craig Tucker, Clyde Donovan/Kenny McCormick, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 6





	000 (tres ceros)

Es el peor cumpleaños, Clyde lo sabe porque es el suyo.

En el momento en que cumple dieciocho años no hace más que llorar porque tiene una erección y nadie que le ayude con ella. Está solo, porque todo el mundo tiene pareja menos él y puede que sea muy sensible o dramático, o algún adjetivo que ya han utilizado para minimizar sus sentimientos, pero todos se han olvidado de su día. Es el peor cumpleaños y le ha tocado a él vivirlo, así que está muy seguro de que no está exagerando cuando tiene una erección y sabe que le toca masturbarse porque nadie más quiere tocarlo, o besarlo, o desearle feliz cumpleaños.

Mientras bombea su pene no puede sentirse más patético y solitario. La mayoría se ha ido porque la universidad no espera a nadie, así que no puede estar enfadado y odia no poder estarlo porque la alternativa es estar triste. Las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas le dicen que, efectivamente, está triste para variar. Durante toda su vida no recuerda un compañero más fiel que su llanto.

Su celular vibró y tuvo que sujetarlo con la mano que no estaba usando, cuestión de prioridades.

—Hola nene, sé que es tarde pero quería desearte feliz cumpleaños diecioch... ¿Clyde?... ¿Estás llorando otra vez?

—No estoy llorando—sollozó—, estoy masturbándome.

—Own. ¿Es tu primera jalada como adulto?

—Deja de reírte Bebe, esto no es una broma, es mi jodida vida.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Olvidaron mi cumpleaños.

—¿Estás seguro de que no tienen una fiesta sorpresa para ti?

—Estoy muy seguro. Son las nueve de la noche y, aparte de ti, nadie ha enviado siquiera un mensaje de texto. He revisado mis notificaciones todo el día y, oh—

—¿Alguien te envió un mensaje de última hora?

—No, acabo de correrme.

—Genial, eso es lo más sucio que alguien me ha dicho por teléfono. ¿Cuenta como sexo telefónico si se trata de ti?

—¿A qué te refieres con que si se trata de mí? Yo soy muy caliente.

—Literalmente acabas de correrte y no has dejado de llorar.

—¿Y eso no es sexy?

—Claro, tú eres un chico muy sexy.

Bebe Stevens había sido la primera y última novia que tuvo. Ella era todo lo que Clyde hubiese pedido jamás, excepto que rompieron a los once cuando ella se mudó de ciudad. Tantos años después Clyde todavía veía las fotografías que Bebe subía a sus redes y lloraba, porque tenía una novia perfecta y ahora lo que le queda es semen que limpiar de sus sábanas. No es que realmente fuera a hacerlo, al menos no esa misma noche. Eso era lo más cercano que estaba del sexo y, aunque fuera asqueroso, no quería que desapareciera tan pronto.

Bebe soltó una carcajada al otro lado de la línea y Clyde recordó que aún hablaba con ella, la única capaz de recordar su cumpleaños. Si tuviera que exagerar un poco, Clyde aseguraría que la rubia al teléfono era la mujer de su vida. Su madre había muerto cuando él aún era un niño, así que entre su padre y sus amigos la única presencia femenina constante era Barbara. Bebe es su preciada niña de cabellos rubios, por la que se volvería pirata y surcaría los mares. Lo que por supuesto no haría pues sólo necesitaba tomar un avión a Londres para verla. Nunca lo hizo antes, extrañamente.

—Podríamos tener sexo telefónico real si dejaras de llorar, ¿qué dices?

—No puedo dejar de llorar.

—¿Demasiado para ti?

Asintió aunque sabía que Bebe no lo vería. Siempre fue así con ella, como si pudiera tomarla de la mano y llevarla a comprar zapatos bonitos. La mitad del tiempo ella no estaba ahí, pero a pesar de todo a Clyde le gustaba imaginar que sí. De no ser porque no entró a la universidad, y estaba castigado por eso, habría ido hasta Londres. Pensar en eso sólo hacía que se sintiera más triste y patético.

—Tengo que colgar. Hablo por todos cuando digo esto: Feliz cumpleaños.

Cuando el sonido del pitido llegó a él por fin pudo detener su llanto. Era tarde para decirle a Bebe que aceptaba el sexo telefónico, aunque fuera por lástima. Clyde había aprendido a aceptar la lástima, de no hacerlo se habría quedado solo. Supone que no ha funcionado bien, así que arregla sus pantalones y va al baño para echar agua en su rostro.

**Mensaje de Token: Clyde, ¿puedes intentar hablar con Craig? Tweek se fue ayer por la noche y desde entonces no ha salido de su habitación. Quizá te escuche a ti.**

Al verse al espejo Clyde se pregunta si realmente está ahí. Tal vez aún no ha despertado y el día no es más que una pesadilla bien graficada por su mente. Tal vez lo que en realidad dice Token es que le desea feliz cumpleaños y que deben salir a festejar, tal vez Tweek no ha olvidado decirle que se iría y Craig no se siente triste por eso. Después de darse una palmada en la mejilla descubre con decepción que sí está ahí, aunque no se sienta real.

**Mensaje de Papá: Llegaré en tres días, no hagas nada estúpido.**

Cuando Bebe se fue a Londres y él estuvo tres días sin comer, su padre lo regañó; y ninguno de sus amigos habló con él del tema. Clyde había armado un álbum de recuerdos para rendirle tributo a su relación, pero aunque les mostró a todos el contenido nadie llegó a decirle que estaba bien extrañarla pues era su primer amor. Craig había pasado de su relación, como de todo, sin decir nada. Ahora Craig estaba en la misma situación y Clyde entendía que no era fácil, pero tampoco sabía qué decir.

Llamó a Craig sabiendo de antemano que no le contestaría, excepto que sí lo hizo.

—¿Por qué no te metes en tus jodidos asuntos Clyde?

**Mensaje de Token: Este es un momento difícil para Craig, no digas nada estúpido.**

Clyde se sintió aliviado al pensar que no pudo decir nada estúpido antes de que Craig le colgara. Era mejor así, en especial porque no quería ser el receptor de la furia de Craig Tucker. Desde niños habían sido mejores amigos, tenía alguien con quien pasar el rato, hasta que Tweek llegó. No odiaba a Tweek, pero nunca había llegado a ser su amigo. Coincidían todo el tiempo por tener amigos en común, pero jamás fueron lo suficientemente cercanos para decirse que Craig Tucker era un idiota. Ambos, claramente, lo sabían. Tweek Tweak y Clyde Donovan son las personas más importantes en la vida de Craig, y al parecer eso no significa nada si Tweek no está. Clyde se pregunta dónde lo deja eso.

Son las diez de la noche y no hay indicios de que algo más suceda. En ese punto Clyde está dispuesto a todo, incluso lo peor. Llega a la conclusión de que puede quedarse a dormir o puede hacer algo por convertir su día en algo menos vacío.

Cinco minutos después está en la calle con su chaqueta favorita y el espíritu en alto. La calle es oscura y casi no hay nadie, pero eso no lo desanima. Al fin tiene dieciocho años, puede beber legalmente y no es como si eso lo hubiera detenido antes, pero ahora realmente es oficial. Antes siempre tenía miedo de cada copa, de ser descubierto o de vomitar. Ahora siente que tal vez hacerlo es parte de crecer. Quiere vomitar en un basurero antes de la media noche, quiere beber hasta perder la cuenta y quiere olvidar que está solo.

Incluso antes de llegar al bar Clyde tiene una idea de lo que pedirá y hace cuentas mentalmente del dinero que trae encima. Sin duda sería más divertido si Token o Craig estuvieran ahí, pero Token está en la universidad y Craig no quiere salir de su habitación. No importa, Clyde puede divertirse sin ellos.

—¿Kenny?

Efectivamente, un chico idéntico a Kenneth McCormick se desliza por su vista periférica. No puede confundirse, no hay muchos chicos guapos y rubios en la ciudad, no después de la partida de Tweek. Está ahí, sopesando la opción de ir tras el rubio o seguir su camino hacia el bar. No ha sucedido nada y está seguro de que cerca de Kenny no será aburrido. Piensa que es una de las decisiones adultas que tiene que tomar, arriesgarse a lo peor por el placer de vivirlo. El hecho es que va tras Kenny cuando este se mete en el sótano de un local.

Al bajar las escaleras se encuentra con un guardia que le pide identificación y cincuenta dólares, Clyde tiene todo en su billetera. Pagar cincuenta dólares le parece algo innecesario pero, imaginándose que al contar la historia podrá decir que sobornó al guardia, no le parece tan malo. Quizá eso es lo que busca en el fondo, una historia que contar para no parecer un tonto.

—Aquí tienes, chico—dice un hombre parado en el portal, justo antes de entregarle una bolsa plástica pintada de azul.

Toda la situación le parece un poco vergonzosa de repente. Media hora atrás estaba pajeándose y ahora está en una fiesta desconocida con una bolsa plástica de origen dudoso en las manos. No es estúpido como los demás piensan, él sabe que dentro de la bolsa hay droga, el problema radica en que él nunca se ha drogado. No le molesta la idea lo suficiente, sin embargo, no sabe nada de eso. Con el alcohol sabía que podía vomitar u olvidar cosas, pero la droga es un campo totalmente nuevo. En el último año los chicos se habían reunido para fumar la hierba de Stan, reunión a la que Clyde no asistió porque se quedó dormido tras un maratón de videojuegos y pornografía de rubias con senos grandes. Pensar en eso le dibuja una sonrisa boba.

—¿Quién te invitó?—oye que le dicen. Clyde levanta la vista para encontrarse con un hombre corpulento que parece ser de seguridad. Ya le estaba pareciendo extraño que le entregaran droga como si nada.

—Cálmate hombre, él viene conmigo.

—Hola Kenny—sonrió Clyde. El guardia se fue dándole una mirada intimidante, esa que Clyde ignoró por prestar atención a McCormick.

—Amigo, ¿qué se supone que haces?

Kenny rodeó sus hombros con un brazo y lo guio a la barra. Clyde podía ver que se esforzaba por mostrar una sonrisa resplandeciente, un cuadro para despistar a los ojos curiosos sobre ellos. Pensó en una buena excusa pero no halló nada en su laguna mental. Decir la verdad sería más fácil, no es como si Kenny fuera a contárselo a todo el mundo. Considerando que estaban en un lugar en el que seguramente no debían estar, Clyde apostó por ello.

—Te vi afuera y decidí seguirte.

—¿Te das cuenta de que estás en algo privado? Si no te hubiese visto podrían haberte golpeado.

—Estaba muy aburrido, es mi cumpleaños.

—Eso cambia todo—razonó para sí mismo McCormick.

Clyde no era amigo cercano de Kenny pero sabía que era alguien de fiar. Gracias a la rivalidad de Craig y Stan habían tenido que tomar bandos, pero ya no estaban en la escuela y Stan como Craig no podían dividir la situación. Se sentaron frente a la barra y Kenny pidió su “botella especial”, Clyde no pudo oírlo debido al volumen de la música. Era sorprendente que no escuchara nada desde afuera, supuso que las paredes eran a prueba de sonido.

—Mira, ésta es mi botella de celebración—mostró Kenny. Clyde hizo lo posible por mantener sus ojos secos.

—Gracias amigo.

—No es nada. Cada año dabas una fiesta por tu cumpleaños, esta es mi forma de reivindicarme contigo por no regalarte nada.

Clyde quería decir que estaba bien, que sabía que Kenny no tenía el dinero para comprarle un regalo. Incluso en este instante se preguntó cuánto es que Kenny había pagado por la bebida, pero no lo hizo porque no le importaría tener que pagar por ella si al rubio no le alcanzaba. Era su maldito cumpleaños y si tenía que usar la tarjeta de emergencia que le dejó su padre, con gusto lo haría.

—Oye, ¿qué es todo esto?

Primer shot.

—Digamos que no es del todo legal, pero uno se la pasa bien.

Segundo shot.

—¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?

Tercer y cuarto shot.

—Yo trabajo aquí.

Quinto shot.

—Genial, ¿qué se supone que haces?

—Administro lo que se vende, algo como un inspector. Es un trabajo peligroso, por suerte para ti hoy es mi día libre.

Sexto shot.

—Woa, esto sabe increíble.

—Tranquilo chico, golpea fuerte.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué hay del contenido de la bolsa?

Séptimo shot.

—Es sorpresa. Todos pagan cincuenta dólares en la entrada y se les entrega una combinación de pastillas. El azar hace la noche.

Octavo shot.

—Quiero tomar una, pero no sé…, no sé nada.

Noveno shot.

Los ojos de Kenny brillaron cuando Clyde abrió la bolsa. En el interior descansaban cuatro pastillas de colores pastel. Mientras Clyde hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para descubrir qué eran, Kenny lo supo tan sólo darle un vistazo. En el recinto había gente bailando, fumando y bebiendo. Al menos la mayoría de los presentes estaban drogados. Aún era antes de la media noche, bastante temprano para que las cosas se pusieran calientes, violentas o extrañas. Clyde bebió un shot más en lo que Kenny tomaba las pastillas en sus manos.

—Clyde Donovan nunca se ha drogado, ¿es así?

—Nunca tuve la oportunidad.

—¿Estás seguro de esto?

—Es mi maldito cumpleaños, quiero hacer algo nuevo y esto está aquí.

—Yo también estoy aquí.

—Aún mejor—asintió Clyde, aunque no había entendido del todo a lo que Kenny se refería.

Un shot más.

—No harán efecto hasta aproximadamente dentro de una hora.

—¿Qué son?

—Te lo digo si quieres, pero eso romperá la diversión del misterio.

Clyde tomó las dos pastillas y se las tragó con el siguiente shot. Estaba comenzando a entender por qué a Stan le gustaba beber alcohol, no había algo en particular más que el simple hecho de estar haciéndolo. Como si beber fuese una declaración de algo más grande que no llegaba a entender, tal vez sólo disparates de borracho. Kenny no había dejado de mirarlo, como si Clyde hubiese dado un paso muy importante hacia él. Podía sentirlo cerca de su rostro, esos ojos fijos en sus labios.

—¿Seguro que no moriré?

—No te preocupes, no hubiese dejado que tragaras algo que te mataría.

—¿Y si me vuelvo adicto?

—No funciona así.

—Eso es increíble, no puedo esperar a saber cómo se siente.

—Estarás bien.

Clyde nunca había analizado a las personas o lo que sentía por ellas, a excepción de Bebe. Con ella había sido un conocimiento fugaz de la verdad, un saber en concreto lo mucho que la quería. Los amigos que tenía y los que no, lo eran sólo por la situación. La gente que pasaba eran desconocidos por ser desconocidos. Jamás le regaló algo de tiempo a la profundidad, incluso cuando fue necesario. El agua en sus ojos siempre fluyó antes de que lo supiera, se sintió triste a menudo antes de darse cuenta de que lo estaba. En su vida ese tipo de cosas ya aparecían hechas, masticadas para que las tragara sin problemas. En ese momento, entre un trago nuevo y la mirada de Kenny, siente que ha perdido el tiempo.

—Mi padre se fue hace dos días—dice a pesar de saber que no debería—, está ocupado. Todos están ocupados. No me había dado cuenta de lo rápido que pasó el tiempo que ahora no soy necesario.

—Nadie es necesario amigo, todos estamos aquí sin realmente estar aquí.

Los ojos de Clyde se encontraron con los de Kenny. Nunca antes había notado que el tono de cabello de McCormick era similar al de Bebe. Ambos tenían esos sedosos hilos dorados, los de Kenny más cortos que los de Bebe. Bebió un trago más antes de poder zambullirse en ese hallazgo. Nunca pensó en eso y quizá era mejor dejarlo así. Jamás se perdonaría seguir por ese camino y encontrarse con que Bebe era un espejismo de idealización.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

Kenny no contestó con palabras pero sí con un gesto. Clyde tuvo que seguir el ritmo de su cuerpo para entenderlo. Sólo era Kenny, necesitaba respirar.

—¿Alguna vez has sentido miedo por quedarte atascado aquí mientras los demás se van?

—Yo no siento miedo—aclaró Kenny, mas su sonrisa flaqueó—. Los demás deben irse, eso es lo que hacen. Nosotros también nos iremos algún día y seremos “los demás” para alguien más.

—Apesta.

—¿Yo puedo hacerte una pregunta personal ahora?

—¿Algo como qué?

—Todos sabemos que te gustan las chicas pero, ¿alguna vez te interesó algún chico?

—Hm, una vez…—volvió la vista a Kenny por miedo a encontrarlo riéndose de él. Kenny no se estaba riendo—. Cuando Craig un día dijo que era gay y apareció junto a Tweek, me sentí feliz. Sé que no estaba feliz porque mi mejor amigo tuviese novio, pero traté de no pensar en eso y creo que se me pasó.

—Así que… Craig Tucker, ¿mh?

—No es el estereotipo de alguien enamorándose de su mejor amigo.

—No querer ser un estereotipo en un estereotipo.

—Bueno, ¿y por qué hiciste la pregunta?

Kenny se acercó a él, lo suficiente para que sus narices se tocaran. Mientras Clyde veía al rubio, este tenía como objetivo sus labios. Para ser sincero consigo mismo, Clyde no se consideraba alguien feo. Sí, tenía algo de peso extra que no era para nada notorio y, sí, no solía oler a rosas pero ¿qué chico en la ciudad sí? Nada de fealdad, de lo contrario no hubiese tenido a una que otra chica echándole el ojo. Aunque, claro, no tenía tantas personas interesadas cuando estaba en medio de Token y Craig. Sus amigos siempre fueron mejores que él en los aspectos más destacables. Sin complejos de inferioridad, Clyde se daba un buen ocho… o siete. Kenny era un diez.

Nadie podía pasar de Kenny, incluso Clyde había llegado a pensar que Stan y Kyle descubrieron la bisexualidad gracias a McCormick. No quería darle demasiadas vueltas, tan solo quería tomarlo todo porque sería desagradecido no hacerlo. Un diez estaba cerca de sus labios, un diez cuando Clyde se habría conformado con un cinco hace no menos de una hora.

Cuando se inclinó pudo sentir los labios de Kenny recibirlo. Nunca antes había besado a un chico, restando la vez que soñó a Craig darle un buen pico a sus trece. Era real ahora, tenía a Kenny McCormick hundiendo la lengua en las profundidades de su boca. Los besos jamás habían sido su fuerte, si llegó a besar a Bebe fue sólo porque la rubia lo dejó. No estaba enojado por eso, de hecho se sintió bien que ella no le permitiera hacer el ridículo. Contrario a él, Kenny era muy bueno besando.

—¿Por qué estás temblando?

—Oh amigo, ¿y si babeo o muerdo muy fuerte o alguna cosa que…?

—¿Eso sería malo? Pensé que estabas aburrido y decidiste seguirme.

Cuando el beso volvió a consumirlo, Clyde se aventuró a pasar sus dedos por las hebras de cabello rubias. Eran ligeramente grasosas, gruesas pero agradables. Kenny tenía el pelo lo suficientemente largo para que uno pudiera enredar sus dedos. Clyde no perdió la oportunidad de acercarlo más, sin importar que sus dientes chocaran en el proceso o que uno de sus jadeos escapara por la falta de aire. Kenny burbujeaba emoción y lograba envolverlo todo. Era libre de conceptos asfixiantes o el típico pánico gay.

Los labios de Kenny descendieron por su mentón en dirección a su cuello y Clyde vio por las rendijas de sus ojos las luces brillar en colores atenuados. Probablemente era la media noche ya y Donovan sólo podía pensar en lo bien que se sentían las manos de Kenny bajo su ropa. Por un segundo le llegó a la mente que si tuviera una erección ya no sería tan triste como antes.

—No sé lo que estamos haciendo, pero lo quiero.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Todo lo que puedas darme.

Kenny tomó su mano y lo guio entre la multitud de personas bailando. Clyde ni siquiera sabía de dónde había salido tanta gente. Los pasos de Kenny parecían seguros mientras los de Clyde se perdían en la niebla del calor. No estaba lo suficientemente borracho para perder el control, pero sí se sentía extrañamente eufórico. Sí era algo que quería, lo hizo desde el segundo en que halló fuerza para atacar los labios de McCormick. Había salido buscando una historia que contar, pero no quería relatar esto, quería vivirlo. Quería fotos mentales del recorrido de sus ojos por el cuerpo de Kenny, quería el recuerdo de las estelas de caricias sobre su espalda.

El mundo real es tan insuficiente que, en sustancia, necesita ramificaciones.

En la habitación de Craig hay una taza de café olvidada que el pelinegro se niega a soltar. Nadie podría verlo así, no lo permitiría. Después de Tweek hay cosas que aún le quedan, como su imagen y la particularidad de su seriedad. Si de repente se mostrara sensible nunca se lo perdonaría. Tweek se fue, sólo le queda lidiar consigo mismo de ahora en adelante y es más difícil que calmar a alguien en un ataque de pánico. Es una sorpresa para sí mismo hallarse lagrimeando por algo inevitable, algo que sabía que iba a suceder meses antes del hecho. Las sensibilidades de ese tipo no son lo suyo.

Al encender su teléfono se encuentra con un mensaje de voz de Tweek, de inmediato se dispone a escucharlo. No le había dicho mucho a Tweek por miedo a dejarse llevar y soltarle que no quería que se fuera, no sería capaz de venderse de esa forma ni siquiera tratándose de su ex novio, al que quería mucho. Simplemente hay cosas que jamás ofrecería. Tweek lo entendería.

_Hola Craig. Quería decirte que bloquearé tu número por unos meses, será mejor para los dos tomar distancia. Hace unas horas llegué y no me han dejado solo hasta ahora. Hay muchas cosas que quiero decirte, como que he tomado algunos calmantes para evitar trabarme en medio de esto. Me alegra que no contestaras porque de hacerlo sería más difícil._

Las sábanas se revolvieron bajo sus cuerpos. Ser cubierto por el cuerpo de Kenny fue para Clyde como estar a salvo de la lluvia. Los ojos de McCormick tenían la apariencia de brillar, aunque las pupilas estuvieran opacas y dilatadas. Labios húmedos recorrieron su cuello, clavículas y pecho con una destreza atemorizante. Clyde sólo pudo revolverse, disfrutando de la atención.

Cerró los ojos cuando Kenny llegó a su entrepierna. Estaba duro, visiblemente duro, por lo que Kenny se detuvo a mirarlo con lujuria. No parecía estar asustado por lo vocal que estaba siendo Clyde, o porque no tenía el cuerpo lleno de músculos duros como Craig o Token. Es que Kenny no quería a Craig o Token, a lo mejor Kenny realmente lo quería a él.

_Queríamos crecer tan rápido y ser independientes, ser mejores, ser... algo más. No sabemos una mierda. "Ser adulto apesta", apesta porque tienes que ver hacia atrás y sentir lástima. Sales ahí afuera y te das cuenta que no sabes nada. Las reglas de la libertad, ¿sabes?_

Algo hizo _click_ , algo primitivo que hasta esa noche Clyde desconocía. Su cuerpo pareció activarse con un extra de sensibilidad. Ya no sólo podía sentir los dedos de Kenny rodeando su polla, ahora también captaba en sus venas la caricia del aliento contra sus testículos. Casi le robó el aire por un segundo, después se dedicó a exponerse por completo a esa abrumadora sensación. Estaba feliz, estaba eufórico, estaba tan desesperado por correrse que rogaba entre dientes.

Lo deseaba tanto que Kenny rió por lo bajo. Clyde comprendió lo que Bebe quería decirle con respecto a ser sexy. En vez de sentir su polla siendo rodeada por el calor de una cavidad bucal, un suave y mojado músculo descendió desde el final de sus testículos hasta su entrada. Quizá en otro momento hubiera objetado algo, pero en ese instante está bien con eso, está bien con todo. Quiere placer y el que Kenny le entrega es lo que desea con desesperación.

_Recuerdo haberlo pensado, que es humano preocuparse y que, si no hay nada por lo que hacerlo, nos preocupamos por la misma “nada”. Dije que al menos si sabes cuál es el problema, hay algo que solucionar, pero la “nada” no se puede solucionar y por ende nunca hay paz. Es tan curioso que yo dijera eso. Ahora pienso que, en algún momento, todos conocemos esa “nada” sin arreglo y que desde entonces creamos problemas para sentir algo de paz al solucionarlos. Me recuerdo con vergüenza y sé que en unos años también me sentiré humillado por quién soy ahora. En realidad el estado de vida es el miedo. Lo estaba procesando entonces, ahora lo he aceptado._

Clyde tiene problemas para respirar cuando Kenny por fin entra en él. Hay una mezcla entre calidez y gravedad que lo dejan en blanco. De repente es consciente del tiempo que ha estado solo, que es su cumpleaños dieciocho y sus amigos lo han olvidado. La verdad aplastante de que ahora es adulto entra por sus fosas nasales con olor a alcohol y marihuana, hay tanta luz resplandeciente y un epítome sensorial en su interior que es aplastado. Al instante está gimiendo con la voz ronca y se encuentra sediento por más. Sus caderas se mueven y Kenny lo ayuda a hallar esa cúspide otra vez. Es tan bueno que espera nunca salir de ahí.

_Es aterrador saber que incluso los sabios en realidad tampoco sabe nada, ¿no? Decíamos "no me conoces", como si ellos no lo supieran. Siempre supieron que estábamos perdidos, pero fingían ser los villanos para darnos algo que nos distraiga de la realidad. Supongo que crecer es simplemente olvidar que lo haces para hacerlo más soportable, para no pensar en eso. "Piensas demasiado", sí. Antes pensábamos tanto, tal vez los adultos entienden que aún no hay una solución y crean problemas propios para sobrevivir. Cuando veo a chicos más jóvenes me siento culpable y también tengo lástima. Algún día lo sabrán, que nadie pretende saber algo, que todos fingimos y lo hacemos a propósito._

Es como una versión inanimada de sí mismo, hundido en esa cama con Kenny entre las piernas. El mundo podría estar destruyéndose y sólo le importaría frotar su mejilla contra el cuello del rubio en busca de la caricia de sus venas. Hay tanto en su interior, no sólo el pene de McCormick. Hay certeza, hay alegría, hay diversión y hay vacío. Su vida ha sido un simulacro y esta es la verdad que ha estado buscando, una que sólo puede transmitirse con cada golpe a su próstata. Es demasiado para él, demasiado para una vida, demasiado para un ciudadano del simulacro. Hay lágrimas acumulándose al borde de sus ojos.

_Un día simplemente querré que esto acabe. Cuando sea viejo pensaré: ya, dame un fin, he soportado esto mucho tiempo, me lo merezco. ¿Creo que ahora no me lo merezco? Creo que si realmente estuviera acabado no dudaría en matarme. Pero si hay algo que todavía me detiene, miedo o lo que sea, es porque aún no he tocado fondo. Por eso sigo vivo, porque no tengo la suficiente motivación, porque en el fondo me digo a mí mismo: aún no. Aunque no sé por qué._

Kenny le pregunta si está bien y Clyde puede asentir y besar. Los cúmulos de emociones parecen diluirse bajo la presión y sigue llorando porque aún se siente bien. Hay un proceso en el que mientras más al borde se siente, más solloza. Se pregunta por qué nunca lo ha probado, por qué ha tardado tanto en seguir a Kenny a ese local, por qué sus amigos no lo han ignorado en sus cumpleaños anteriores y por qué Tweek no podría haberse ido antes.

_No somos adultos. Me da curiosidad qué tanto puede estropearse, aunque en realidad no quiero vivirlo y quizá eso es normal. Las elecciones son lo que hacemos de ellas, supongo que es como cuando te das cuenta que tus decisiones se basan en: lo que está menos peor._

Kenny le había susurrado al oído que lo cuidaría, que estaría bien y que puede ser un niño bueno y correrse bajo el tacto de sus dedos. Clyde siente que todo está sucediendo ahí, no sólo están teniendo sexo, están barriendo toda la maldita mierda hacia afuera. Ellos están reacomodando al Clyde que ha caído cuando le dijeron que no entró a la universidad, están llevándolo de la mano a un picnic. Es tan ultra normal, tan listo para el fin que Clyde se halla llamando “papi” a Kenny con insistencia. Porque estaba perdido y Kenny lo toma de la mano para llevarlo a casa.

_Quiero dejar que seas tú, Craig. Te has esmerado tanto en ayudarme que no sé lo que eres sin mí, no sé qué es lo que harás ahora sin tener una cobaya rubia y chillona que no se te muere a la semana. Tal vez es egocéntrico de mi parte decir esto, no sé de qué otra forma decirlo. Tal vez sin mí por fin encuentres algo que cuidar en ti y no en alguien más, tal vez esto es bueno._

Sus balbuceos terminan en una maraña descuidada y temblorosa que Kenny abraza. Clyde se siente explotar bajo un silencio que curva su espalda y retrae la punta de sus dedos. Durante esos segundos, suspendido de la realidad, ve un mundo lleno de oscuridad que brilla en sí misma. Al abrir los ojos está a tiempo para presenciar a un Kenny de pupilas dilatadas llegando al orgasmo. Los movimientos se detienen paulatinamente hasta dejarlos sudorosos, uno sobre otro.

_Nos convertiremos en adultos que fingen y quizá en algún momento volveremos a encontrarnos y todo esto será menos triste y tonto y… Te quiero. No sé si dejaré de quererte pero me gusta pensar que no será así. No voy a suicidarme de la tristeza ni tampoco voy a hundirme en la depresión, así que no pienses en eso. Piensa en las oportunidades que tenemos, en todo lo que nos falta por vivir, en que este es el momento en que nos damos cuenta que hemos crecido rápido y que ser adultos apesta. Iremos inventando las reglas en el paso y será bueno, haremos que lo sea._

Clyde se da cuenta que su rostro está mojado por las lágrimas y Kenny procede a limpiarlas con la punta de sus dedos. El pene flácido de Kenny resbala de su interior y Clyde sabe lo que ha sucedido, pero no se siente aterrado ni extraño. Está desnudo ante Kenny, con sus imperfecciones visibles, en especial la más grande que viene a ser su llanto. Sin embargo, no hay nada que le haga sentirse tonto o avergonzado. Los ojos astutos de Kenny, la sonrisa indeleble en sus labios y el murmullo que le asegura que lo ha hecho bien lo mantienen a salvo. No es un extranjero en esa vida, es la misma gravedad que lo sostuvo porque ahora es él quien abraza a Kenny.

_Adiós, Craig._

________

Craig no sabe nada. Craig no sabe que Tweek no es una mascota, Craig no sabe que Clyde está enamorado de él y Craig no sabe cuándo dejar de ser un idiota. Clyde constantemente piensa si Craig tiene en mente una cobaya cuando está golpeando dentro de Tweek. Tal vez Craig ve a las personas que quiere como unas cobayas, Tweek es una rubia y Clyde una café. Stripe solía ser café.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que su terrible día que se convirtió en uno de epifanía. Desde entonces Clyde no ha podido desenlazarse de ese lugar, como si no sólo hubiera cogido con Kenny sino con cada una de las paredes a prueba de sonido. No le ha contado a nadie nada porque no tiene con quien hablar, su padre no ha regresado y Token como Bebe no contestan sus llamadas. Clyde no quiere hablar con Craig, teme que este le diga que se meta en sus asuntos y sus asuntos se limiten a ser la puta de Kenny McCormick. Está enamorado pero no, amar suena a una palabra fuerte y Clyde no quiere utilizarla porque está seguro de que la única conclusión posible es volver a los días donde tiene una erección y nadie que le ayude con ella.

Ese jueves por la mañana se arrastra fuera de su cama sólo por el calor nauseabundo en su garganta, que le indica que va a vomitar. Ha amanecido desnudo y cansado, como debe ser después de drogarse hasta la madrugada. Cuando saca su cabeza del retrete se incorpora y no necesita mirarse al espejo para saber que está más delgado, que su cabello brillante ahora es cenizo y tiene ojeras debajo de los ojos. Al verse al espejo se da cuenta que esa apariencia no es del todo mala, se ve como alguien que merece ser amado. La gente hace eso, ver a alguien que necesita ser cuidado y adoptarlo. Eso hizo Craig con Tweek hasta que Tweek se hartó y se fue.

El dinero que tiene Clyde lo gasta mayormente en bolsas sorpresa y eso le gusta, porque de esa forma se ve más como Tweek y menos como él mismo. Claro, además del sexo. Kenny es insaciable y eso le gusta, le hace sentirse deseado. Su casa es un desastre pero no tiene ánimos de limpiar, ni siquiera tenía ánimos de despertarse para empezar.

Una ducha y algo de ropa puesta después, sale de su casa en camino hacia la de Kenny. Sabe que puede dormir ahí hasta que llegue la noche y puedan volver al local. Quizá la mejor parte de todo eso es que sabe que en cualquier momento podría parar, que sólo es una temporada buena y que debe aprovecharla al máximo. La policía encontraría el local, la droga ya las personas. Kenny se cansaría de follarlo. Se le acabaría el dinero o su padre llegaría. Había muchas cosas que podrían detenerlo como para que se tomara en serio lo que sucedía.

Craig no sabe nada y Clyde lo confirma cuando va a visitarlo dos días después. Token lo había llamado sólo para recriminarle el terrible trabajo que hizo para animar a Craig. No es como si alguien lo intentara con él, sonreírle y tratar de animarlo. Craig está en su habitación, como esperándolo. Clyde se limita a sentarse junto a él.

—Tweek se fue.

—Lo sé. Él no se despidió.

Craig guarda silencio por un momento y Clyde tiene que recordarse que no está ahí para auto compadecerse.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que te sientas mejor?

—Realmente no.

—Tenía que intentar.

—Estuviste muy ocupado.

Eso era una recriminación. Clyde sabía que Craig era incapaz de disculparse por gritarle por teléfono, en especial porque Clyde ya ha sido tratado así y es quien pide perdón cada vez. Es un cachorrito con la cola entre las piernas, siempre regresando a pedir disculpas por algo que no hizo. Entonces Clyde no es una cobaya para Craig.

—¿No lo ves? Esto es lo que sobró.

—No comiences a llorar Clyde, no es a ti a quien dejó su novio.

—Sí, probablemente no tengo razones para llorar y sólo estoy siendo estúpido.

Otro silencio.

—¿Por qué viniste?

—Eres mi amigo.

—Deja la mierda Clyde. Debiste venir esa noche y no lo hiciste. ¿Por qué ahora?

—Ese día…—calló—. ¿Quieres que me vaya, por eso estás diciendo esto?

—Viniste porque sientes lástima—. Craig bufó—. ¿Creías que necesitaba ayuda?

—Creí que necesitabas a alguien que te dijera que no lo estabas haciendo tan mal.

Craig lo miró por primera vez desde que llegó. Clyde contuvo el aliento cuando los ojos de su amigo se quedaron clavados en su rostro.

—¿Qué demonios te sucedió?

—¿Qué?

—Joder Clyde, has bajado de peso en tiempo record. ¿Cuántos días llevas sin comer?

—Estoy bien.

—Dime qué está sucediendo, no voy a pedirlo por segunda vez.

—Hm…—. Clyde podía decirlo todo, pero eso sería afirmar su posición de cachorro pidiendo disculpas. Él no olvidó el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo, él no se comportó como un imbécil, él no es el exigente en esto—. Una buena dieta, quiero sorprender a mi padre.

—Clyde.

Es una advertencia.

—No te estoy obligando a hablar sobre Tweek, no me obligues a hablar sobre algo de lo que no quiero hablar.

—No puedes aparecerte aquí y verte tan malditamente como Tweek y decirme que no es nada. Tweek tuvo que beber café y evitar dormir por casi toda su vida, ¿qué hiciste tú?

—¿Crees que me veo como Tweek?

—Deja de evitar el tema.

—No quiero hablar de Tweek. Te dejó, no se despidió, ni siquiera… Joder con Tweek. No es una buena persona.

—No, hizo algo malo. Eso no te convierte en mala persona, todos hacemos cosas malas.

—Craig...

—No. Si tú lloras una vez, eso no te convierte en un llorón. Si fallas una vez, eso no te convierte en un perdedor. Él no es una mala persona, es sólo alguien que se equivocó.

—Como sea.

—Vete de mi casa. Si no vas a decir nada, vete.

Clyde se desinfla, ve por la ventana hacia afuera y luego a los zapatos de Craig.

—¿Sabes qué sucede? Sucede que me pregunto qué es estar bien y si, en algún momento, yo lo he estado. La respuesta automática es sí, pero, ¿yo puse esa respuesta ahí o alguien más? ¿Nadie me ha dicho antes que debería estar bien y por eso me digo que lo estoy? ¿Está bien pensar eso?

Craig no contestó.

Clyde pensó en Kenny y en Bebe, lo sencillo que sería para ellos simplemente ganar. Estaban hechos para eso, para brillar y vencer y hacer cosas grandes y sonreír como si nada sucediera. Ellos no lloraban siempre, ni regresaban con la cola entre las piernas. Ellos eran muy buenos con él aunque no se lo merecía. Quizá sólo estaba siendo estúpido, como siempre. Tan patético.

—Tenemos que hacer algo increíble por tu cumpleaños—dijo Craig de repente—. Cada año das una maldita fiesta, ¿por qué no? Tu padre no está, podemos hacer una fogata y conseguir hierba de Stan. Token vendrá si lo llamamos y puede que traiga gente agradable. Será genial.

Por un momento Clyde olvida respirar. Había intentado estar enfadado y de cierta forma lo logró. Pero no puede ver a Craig y estarlo ahora, porque Craig realmente ha olvidado su cumpleaños. Craig no sabe, no tiene la menor idea. Clyde tiene que bajar la cabeza para evitar que Craig vea las lágrimas acumuladas al borde de sus ojos. Quizá sí es un cachorro sin remedio.

—No lo sé, pasé mi último cumpleaños masturbándome mientras lloraba.

—Eso es lo más patético que he escuchado.

—Lo sé, soy patético. Es genial así.

—¿Lo es?

—Claro, ¿no me has visto?

Craig sonríe y Clyde no tiene que ver para saberlo.

—Necesitas regresar a tu peso y dormir un poco. Si estoy lo suficientemente borracho podría confundirte con Tweek y besarte.

—Sería taaan feliz si Craig Tucker me besara en mi cumpleaños mientras piensa en su ex novio.

—Deja el sarcasmo, no te sienta bien.

—¿Qué dices? Yo también estoy hecho para eso, para brillar y vencer y hacer cosas grandes y sonreír como si nada sucediera

—Claro amigo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Espero disfrutaras la lectura.


End file.
